The Penguin (LEGO)
"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot AKA the Penguin, is a devious crime boss who is seldom seen without one of his trick umbrellas. He can use an umbrella to glide, and keeps penguin bombers under his hat, which can be dispatched at will." ''Profile on The Penguin in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. LEGO Batman: The Videogame The Penguin makes his first appearance escaping Arkham Asylum, sharing a cell with Riddler and Joker. He escapes in his submarine with his group of villains. In the intro for Episode 2: ''Power Crazed Penguin, The Penguin is in his submarine with his team of villains: Man-Bat, Killer Croc, Catwoman & Bane. He comes down on a lift and does a demonstration of mind-controlling a penguin. After this he presents a blu-print of his plan to overrun Gotham with mind-controlled penguin. Then putting a penguin into a box for the villains to place in the city. After this Penguin goes with Bane to the docks to retrieve the satellite dish for his plan. After getting the dish he hops into his submarine and ditches Bane to the police (Rockin' the Docks). Meanwhile elsewhere on the docks the police point out to Batman & Robin some of Penguin's goons on jet skis whom they follow to Penguin's location. When they reach him he is now with Killer Croc and fights them in his submarine (Batboat Battle). After the villain's defeat Batman follows them into the sewers. Penguin presumably escapes to the surface and leaves Killer Croc to fight the heroes (Under the City). The Penguin then goes with Catwoman to the museum where they retrieve the diamond needed to power the mind-control satellite. Penguin examines the diamond which is snatched from him by Catwoman, the police arrive pointing their guns at them, Penguin escapes by floating up with his umbrella (Stealing the Show). Penguin, now further away looks through a telescope and sees Catwoman getting caught by the heroes. He is then spotted by a police boat but he activates his submarine to surface underneath the boat. Killer Croc comes along on his swamp rider and destroys the police boat. and the two villains go off in their vehicles. They fight a police raft which they destroy (Harbouring a Grudge). Penguin & Killer Croc then decide to go and rescue Catwoman, they bbreak into the police station through the sewers. On their way they are called by Catwoman who reminds them that she still has the diamond, and the two villains bust her out, and she gives Penguin the diamond ''(A Daring Rescue). '' Catwoman, Penguin & Man-Bat then sneak into Gotham Zoo, seeing the caped crusaders on their tail leave Man-Bat to face the heroes as the two villains make their way into Artic World where they set up the satellite and bring their plan into action. The dynamic duo arrive shortly after and defeat the two villains and destroy the satelite which causes all the penguins to explode. Penguin is crying and is taken to Arkham asylum, and is seen locked up in his cell shaking his fist in fury. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes The Penguin accompanies The Joker when they attack the "Man of the Year Award" ceremony and steals a woman's necklace during the riot. After this he is arrested with the other villains and taken to Arkham Asylum but is freed when Joker uses the deconstructor on his cell wall, when this happens he is bathing in dead fish in a bath tub. Penguin can be fought & unlocked inside the globe at Artic world. Abilities Penguin is able to glide with his umbrella which can also shoot bullets from the tip of it. Penguin has an unlimited amount of penguin bombers he keeps under his hat that can go through small door ways to explode silver LEGO objects, these have a automatic 10 second timer but can also be exploded at will. Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes